Jamás
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Había algo que Feliciano jamás le cedería a Lovino... S. Italia VS N. Italia. RomanoxAlemania/ItaliaxAlemania


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jamás"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes, idiota? ¡Estoy enamorado del estúpido macho patatas!

...

Feliciano le miró incrédulo...

Lovino sonrojó de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que un tic atacaba su ceja izquierda...

...

Lo... había dicho...

...

Silencio...

...

...

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! -comenzó a reír histéricamente - Jajajajajaja ¡D-Deberías ver tu cara! ¡¿En verdad lo creíste? ¡S-Sí que eres idiota! Jajajajajajajaja

¿Cómo había podido...? ¡¿Cómo pudo gritarle eso? ¡A él! ¡A Feliciano! ¡MALDITA SEA!

...

...

Lovino se estaba quedando en casa de Alemania... ¡no porque quisiera! Sino porque Antonio estaría algún tiempo fuera de casa y quería que alguien lo cuidara. ¡Por supuesto que se negó! Pero lo amenazó con quitarle su ración mensual de tomates si no obedecía...

Así, luego de que España le pidiera el favor a Ludwig (según porque Alemania sería la última persona que abusaría de Romano) empezó a quedarse con él...

Y a pesar de que la idea NO LE AGRADABA... en cierta forma sería interesante... ¡q-quizá podrían conocerse mejor! Y hasta existía la posibilidad de que se volvieran amigos. Ludwig podría descubrir que no era tan berrinchudo ni complicado como aparentaba... ¡T-Tal vez él descubriría que Alemania no era tan desagradable ni fortachón como aparentaba!

Pero... bien, no sabía si le desagradó o le alivió, pero llegando notó que Feliciano ya estaba ahí, con su típica cara de idiota y cocinando...

...

-Maldición... - fue lo único que dijo al respecto

Y luego de unos días, de varias discusiones y atentados contra el rubio, los hermanos se habían quedado solos porque su anfitrión debía comprar algunas proviciones (la comida que solía preparar Feliciano simpre requería de "ciertas" especias y en "ciertas cantidades)

La discusión que le siguió, donde se involucraban la pasta, el wurst y el vino, Romano terminó explotando y diciendo aquella especie de confesión...

-¡Y-Yo...! ¡YO NO...!

Y ya no dijo más... no pudo continuar con su sarta de estupideces ni tratando de arreglarlo... ¡NO SE LE OCURRÍA NADA!

Sólo bajó la cabeza... y ocultó la mirada con su flequillo...

...

Pero... ¿enamorado? ¿En verdad él estaba...?

...

...

Era una persona complicada: a menudo ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo toda esa palabrería... y sus berrinches contribuían a ello; despreciaba cuanto se le cruzara por la mirada y su falta de sinceridad solía crear situaciones incómodas...

Pocas persona realmente disfrutaban estar con él: Antonio y Feliciano... pero, desde que lo conoció, siempre deseó que Ludwig formara parte de ese exclusivo grupo... ¡y q-quien sabe! ¡Tal vez algo más! Pero, por su complicado carácter, solía demostrar exactamente lo contrario...

Le sorprendía que Alemania no le odiara... ¡pero esa era buena señal, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo... Feliciano no tenía por qué enterarse de sus sentimientos... ¡no cuando era el mejor amigo de Ludwig! ¡No cuando era el que siempre lo acompañaba y dependía tanto de él!

No cuando también estaba...

...

-Lovino...

Su voz atrajó nuevamente su atención... sin embargo...

-¿F-Feliciano...?

Su hermano estaba con un semblante serio jamás visto en él; había abierto los ojos, dejando ver cierto brillo intimidante en ellos... no quedaba rastro de su sonrisa y el tono que estaba usando era propio de un país formidable...

-Eres... mi hermano - continuó mirándolo fijo - Hemos sufrido juntos y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre hemos permanecido unidos... Tratamos de cuidarnos y apoyarnos incondicionalmente - sonrió ligeramente -Aunque no lo parezca, en toda mi existencia siempre he tratado de darte lo que necesites... -suspiró- ... si tuviera algo que desearas fuertemente, te lo daría sin pedirte explicaciones... te daría cuanto me pidieras si eso te hace feliz...

-Feliciano...

-No hay nada que deseé realmente para mí... no hay nada que no te daría... eres mi hermano y te quiero, por eso podría darte hasta mi vida si me lo pides... - de repente la ligera sonrisa desapareció y su mirada ámbar se volvió... demasiada segura- Pero yo... a pesar de cuánto pudieras quererlo... a pesar de cuánto pudieras pelear... jamás... ¡JAMÁS TE CEDERÍA A ALEMANIA!

...

...

-Él... es lo único que jamás podría darte... - sonrió tristemente - Perdóname, Lovino...

...

...

-Hermano...

...

-¡Ya llegué! - de repente se abrió la puerta - No encontré todo lo que me pediste, Italia, ¡y había tanta gente! De verdad que...

-¡Alemania!

**PAS**

Italia se había aventado a los brazos del susodicho

-¡Abrázame! ¡Abrázame!

-¡No puedo! ¿No ves que traigo las bolsas? ¡Mejor ayúdame a llevarlas a la cocina!

-Ve~

De repente su vista se dirigió a Lovino

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Luces algo pálido...

-¡E-Estoy bien! - le señaló descaradamente con el índice -¡Te tardaste demasiado, macho patatas! Hay que ver que eres inútil

-¿Qué dijiste? - una venita le saltó en la frente -Si mal no recuerdo, fue TU culpa que tuviera que ir a la tienda

-Pastaaaaaaaaaa~

Y así Italia ayudó a Ludwig con las bolsas. Desaparecieron al doblar una esquina...

...

...

Si Feliciano jamás cedería... ¿valía la pena continuar...?

-¡ESTÚPIDO MACHO PATATAS! -fue detrás de ellos -¡NO TE ATREVAS A COCINAR TUS ASQUEROSOS WURSTS!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si bien que te los has comido!

...

... no, no lo valía... pero...

-Pastaaaaaaaa~

-Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa~

-¡Pero yo quiero wursts!

... pero eso no significaba que se desharía tan fácilmente de ese sentimiento...

...

...

Quizá... no estaría mal luchar un poco más...


End file.
